A Complicated Love Story
by IceStars22
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was always bullied since she started school. When she started high school things changed it was all she hoped for ! She fell in love instantly but is he her mister right? Maybe her mister right is just in front of her and too blind too see. A GrayxLucy fanfic with other fairy tail love teams.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys~! this is my first FanFic and it's actually a GrayLu story and I'm only in high-school and English is my 2nd language so please do forgive me if there are any mistakes other than that enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"Hey Lu-Chan" a blue-haired girl with brown eyes greeted me. It was Levy Mc Garden my best friend. I was sitting on a park bench in a park, thinking about how summer ended so quickly and also my past.

"So… what are we going to do tomorrow?" I said as I faced my blue haired friend.

"It's the first day of classes tomorrow don't you remember?"

"Oh right I forgot. Anyways were going to study in the same school right?"

"Yup, Fairy Tail Academy our dream school" I smiled, thinking that starting tomorrow our dreams of going to FTA will finally be true.

"Any how we should be getting home now the sun is starting to set" I said

"Okay then! See you tomorrow" We said good bye to each other and that was the last day of summer.

While I was walking on my way home there's nothing I can do but think about my past. How my old classmates bullied me, always calling me ugly and spoiled, getting laughed at all my mistakes, and getting all bruised up. I always cry myself to sleep. Since my father is always busy with work he never hear me cry and never saw my bruises. It's good thing I met Levy when I was in 5th grade, she is my 1st friend I met in my whole life because tomorrow I'm gonna start a new leaf-High-school I hope it won't be be the same as my past.

Think of my past I didn't realize that I didn't realize that I already past 2 houses from my house. Well I better get home and sleep because tomorrow will be my new start.

* * *

**So I know the chapter is really short because I don't know if anybody will read this story but I'll try to update soon a longer chapter and please do review my story**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO here's Chapter 2 ~! Enjoy! ^_^ I worked hard for this. Please do review~!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters Hiro Mashima owns them**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

*Beep-Beep, Beep-Beep*

I woke up and turned off my alarm it was 6:45 am I still have an hour and 15 minutes to prepare for school since school starts at 8 am. So I went to the bathroom and let the hot water flow. The feeling of excitement and nervousness is building up within me I was excited because it's my 1st day and I'm going to start a new leaf and nervous because what if they like me or it might be the same as my past or how am I going to introduce myself since I am always shy. Get hold on yourself Lucy! Think positive it won't be the same anymore since Levy's here right?

It was 7:30 am and I'm already ready to go to school since it only takes 15 minutes to walk to school so it's okay to be early because I still have to check my section and other stuff. So I went out of our house and I saw Levy at the gate waving to me and I waved back signaling to wait for me and I ran to the gate.

So on our way to school we saw some people wearing the same school uniform. Looking at them I saw a golden-haired boy that caught my attention. I felt my heart was beating faster than ever and actually can't breathe.

"Hey Lu-chan what's happening to you why is your face so red and you suddenly stopped walking and what are you looking at?" Levy looked to where I was staring and said "Ohhh… you like him don't you?" she said while nudging me with her elbow.

"Wh-wh-what are you talking about! I just saw him and that's impossible!"

"Righhht" she said in a sarcastic tone

"Whatever… we should get going already we still need to know our section and other stuff and to find our classroom" with that we continued our small journey to school.

~At School

It was 7:45 am as we arrived at school and we were greeted by a …

TALKING BLUE CAT?!

"Good Morning I'm Happy and I'll be your teacher in cooking and welcome to Fairy Tail Academy~!"

Me and Levy looked at each other shocked. Well of course who wouldn't be shocked knowing that you've just been greeted by a blue cat that even talks!

"Well you shouldn't be shocked and get used to it because you will see me everyday okay?"

"Okay" me and Levy said in Unison that just recovered from the shock

"Now to know your section and room please find your name at that bulletin board" He said as he pointed at the white bulletin board with papers attached to it "Proceed to your room when you know your section and room, your home room teacher will give your schedule"

The blue cat I mean Happy sensei instructed us who knew FTA will hire teachers like them

"Thank you sensei!" Me and Levy said at once. So we did what we were told to do.

"Lu-chan look we're in the same class!" It's section 1-A, Rm. #16 it's on the second floor and our home room teacher is Gildarts Clive"

"Thanks Levy. Let's go" I said with a smile.

~Classroom

"Well we're here" I told Levy I opened the door and walked in with Levy following behind. When we entered the crazy crowd suddenly went silent. I got nervous by their silence, what if they all hate me again and my past … I was going to pick a chair already when suddenly a boy with ginger hair blocked my path.

"Hi! I'm Loke and my the name of the fine young maiden?" he said as he gently took my hand and put a gentle kiss on it. Well that ruined the mood I hate guys and my doing that I'd probably not even let him touch my hand but I just can't scold him just by being a gentleman and that will make a bad impression. So I just said my name politely.

"My name is Lucy"

"Pleased to meet you Lucy" Loke said & smiled I turned around to see Levy surround by 2 boys.

"Hi my name I Droy" the boy with black hair said

"And my name is Jet" said the boy with a big brown hat

"And your name is?" they said in unison

"My name is Levy, Pleased to meet you" she said with a smile.

When I turned around I saw a perfect view of the class. My heart started to beat fast again, it was the golden-haired boy I saw earlier talking to some boys including Loke maybe they already know each other its seems like a group meeting to them. I didn't expected him to be in the same classroom.

"That's Hibiki " someone said which snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned around to see who it was and I saw a girl with short white hair with beautiful blue eyes.

"My name is Lisanna , Lisanna Strauss. And what is yours?"she said with a smile that made me more comfortable talking to her.

"My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. Pleased to meet you" I said with a smile

"Well you should know that the boy you were staring at is Hibiki Lates. Event though it is the 1st day of school he is already popular because of his charm"

"Oh is that so… his charm won't affect me" I said with confidence. _**Yeah Right.**_

I was about to go to Levy and tell her I already know the name of the boy from earlier. Suddenly someone with orange hair barged in.

"Good Morning EVERYONE!" I'm Gildarts Clive and I'll be your home room teacher. But call me Gildarts-sensei. Before we start do you have any questions?"

No one in the class raised their hand nor asked a question they just kept silent. I guess they're shy? Or scared?

"Well then no questions we shall now go ahead. Before I give you your schedules we will have a sitting arrangement"

I hope I will sit beside Levy or Lisanna this will be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So Hi guys this is actually a short chapter but I'll try to update tomorrow or today. Please do forgive me if there are a lot of mistakes because I'm not good in English 'coz it's actually my 2nd language. other than that please do Enjoy~! ^_^**

**P.S.: Thank you to Crystalz-the-dark-angel. Thanks for the review I really appreciated it ^_^**

_**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"We will have the sitting arrangement in alternate which means girls then boys..._to lessen air pollution"_ Gildarts murmured the last part which was very audible.

Now let us start the arrangement. Everyone line up on the front" Gildarts sensei announced.

~Time Skip (Everyone in their seats)

Finally the long wait of standing is over and we're all in our proper seats. I got really lucky because I the seat next to Hibiki. _Yesss~!_

I'm actually between two boys. Hibiki and a good looking raven haired boy, beside the good looking raven haired boy was a girl with blue eyes and hair.

"Now that will be your permanent arrangement for now. Here are your schedules. Once you receive them you will introduce yourself one by one" Gildarts said while passing the schedules. "Since I don't know you and you don't some of you"

~Time Skip

"I'm Hibiki Lates, and I'm here to capture your hearts" He said with a wink. I guess Hibiki is kind of a flirt…. Then it was my turn, I need to make a good impression.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia" that was a relief I didn't got that shy for the 1st time. _Achievement!_

"The name's Gray. Gray Fullbuster" Gray Fullbuster huh? That's an interesting name. _Gray…_Why does it sound familiar?

"My name is Juvia Lockser" the girl said while trying not to stare at Gray so long. Oooohhh she likes him. Tee-hee a love team might form within a month I guess I'll just support them.

~Time Skip

"That is all class dismissed. Pack your bags and leave" Gildarts sensei said while walking out of the classroom he sure is in a hurry.

While I was packing a voice came from my right. It was HIbiki! OMG. Keep you cool Lucy.

"Hi Lucy"

"Oh, hi Hibiki" I said with a smile

"So I was thinking…Do you want to hang-out with us? I understand if you don't want but don't worry you won't be the only girl among the group just t-."

"Sure I would like to come"

"Okay then meet us in the park at 10 am on Saturday. Bye!"

"Bye~!" Yey! I'm going to have a date with Hibiki, no wait he said "_hang-out with __**us**_" so it won't be a date. Well at least I'm with them and that what counts

* * *

**A/N:** **Sorry if there aren't any GrayLU moments yet TT_TT . I'll try to put GrayLu around in Chapter 5 so please be patient. Thanks for reading my story~! And please do review my story~! ^_^**

**The next chapter btw will be Gray's P.O.V**

**Byeeei~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Enjoy~!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

~ Gray's P.O.V.

*Eennnk-eeenk, Eeeeenk-eeenk*

I woke up and turned off my alarm

"Ugh great! 1st day of classes!"

"Gray! Breakfast is ready" my mom Ur said

"Okay mom!"

I'm actually adopted by my aunt Ur since my parents died in a car accident when I was younger. Now I live with her and her daughter and son. Ultear the eldest and her daughter is actually a 3rd year student this school year in Fairy Tail Academy. Lyon is Ur's only biological son. Lyon and I are of the same age. Lyon is also a freshman this school year in Lamia Scale High.

I took a shower, got myself ready for school, and ate breakfast

"Mom, I got to go to school now"

"Okay, but why not walk with your sister Ultear?"

"Umm…No thanks!" I said and went out of the door

~At School

I finally arrived at school and saw one of my _"Frenemy"_ Natsu _"Flame –Brain" _Dragneel

"Hey, Gray good morning!" Natsu said

"Morning"

"Hibiki said we have a meeting before homeroom so let's go" with that he ran as fast as he could with me running behind.

"Since when did we have a meeting?! And I don't even know my class yet?!" I shouted to him while running.

"Ummm since right now! And we're in the same class so don't worry!"

After a few more steps we arrived at the class room.

"Classroom 1-A?" I said to myself

When we entered I saw Loke and Hibiki talking by the window.

"Yo! Gray! Natsu! Great timing" Loke said while waving to us

"So what's the meeting about?" I said

When Hibiki was gonna explain what the meeting is about. The door slid open which everybody stopped what they were doing thinking it was the teacher. Finally a blonde girl with hazel eyes went in. She looked familiar but why can't I remember where we met?

When I looked at Loke and Hibiki, well I looked at them 1st because they're the flirts among us, they were gone I saw Loke already talking to the girl while Hibiki stayed a few feet from us.

After Loke's little introduction with the girl he went back to us.

"So I was saying" Hibiki said

"Men, Lucy is so beautiful. I can already tell that's it's love at first sight"

"Well yeah too bad a flirt will break her heart eventually" Natsu said

"What did you say!?" Loke shouted to Natsu

"Okay guys don't fight. It's 1st day of classes and you'll make a bad impression if you did that" Hibiki said while trying to part the two of them.

_So the girl's name is Lucy…_

Suddenly the door slid open loudly that caught everybody's attention. A man with orange hair went in. Probably our teacher.

"Good Morning EVERYONE!" I'm Gildarts Clive and I'll be your homeroom teacher. But call me Gildarts-sensei. Before we start do you have any questions?"

No one asked a single question. I guess they got scared.

"Well then no questions we shall now proceed. Before I give you your schedules we will have a sitting arrangement" He said.

* * *

**A/N: I'll post Chapter 5 tomorrow this is short because my mom wants me to make it quick . Please do forgive me if there are a lot of mistakes. review my story please~! ^_^ V**

**Byeeei~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Enjoy chapter 5~! I actually made this with exactly 1.5k words so it will be a little longer than the other chapters.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL AND ITS CHARACTERS. HIRO MASHIMA DOES.**_

**Chapter 5**

"We will have the sitting arrangement in alternate which means girls then boys..._to lessen air pollution"_ Gildarts murmured the last part which was very audible.

Now let us start the arrangement. Everyone line up on the front" Gildarts sensei announced.

~Time Skip (Everyone in their seats)

Finally I'm sitting. I thought we will waste the whole time standing.

Even though I'm actually in the same row as Hibiki and the girl named Lucy, which Loke likes so damn much, I'm quite annoyed of the girl sitting by my right. She stares at me too long, like I have something weird on my face.

"Now that will be your permanent arrangement for now. Here are your schedules. Once you receive them you will introduce yourself one by one" Gildarts said while passing the schedules. "Since I don't know you and you don't some of you"

~Time Skip

Almost everyone was done introducing. It was our row's time to introduce.

"I'm Hibiki Lates, and I'm here to capture your hearts" He said with a wink. He's a flirt as always. Next it was the blonde's turn to introduce.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia" She only looks familiar to me but I can't quite remember where…

Next it was my turn.

"The name's Gray. Gray Fullbuster" I said trying to make it cool.

"My name is Juvia Lockser" the annoying-couldn't-stop-staring-at-me-girl's name is Juvia. She'll probably be one of my stalkers someday.

~Time Skip

"That is all class dismissed. Pack your bags and leave" Gildarts sensei said while walking out of the classroom he sure is in a hurry.

When I was about to call Hibiki, just to ask what was the meeting earlier about. He was talking to Lucy; I guess he's trying to make a move to make a tie score with Loke earlier. After that we went to our favorite hang-out place, Arcade Resto 101. It has almost everything a lot's of arcade to play with and other cool stuff you could do and also it has a lot of snack bars so you could almost eat any kind of food.

"Hey Flame-brain, wanna make a bet?" I said to Natsu

"Sure Ice-head what is it?" He answered to me

"Okay then I want you to eat this super spicy chicken wings topped with a lot of superhot sauce" I said while putting the hot sauce and prepared it front of him.

"Are you sure you want me to eat this?"He said that while smiling widely. Is he that dense not even asking what he'll get if he could finish that?

When Natsu was about to eat Hibiki stopped him.

"Hey why you did get my food?!" he shouted to Hibiki and completely ignore what Natsu said and faced me.

"Gray, you eat this 1st and I'll order another one for Natsu."

"What? Why would I even do that. That would be stupid."

"Oh really? Or you're too scared to accept the challenge?"

Loke then started to make chicken sounds.

"You know Loke it suits you" I said to Loke and turned to face Hibiki again.

"And give me that food I'll show you" I said to Hibiki while grabbing the food from him.

I haven't even ate ¼ of it I already gave up.

"Okay Gray you lose that means you've got a dare from me."

"What is then?" I said to him

Suddenly he's phone rang

"I got to take this first okay? So I'll tell you later" he said while walking a few meters away from us.

"Good Luck" Natsu and Loke said in unison while patting my back.

Before I asked what was the "Good Luck" for Hibiki came back.

"Change of plans." Hibiki said which disappointed Natsu and Loke.

"Your dare Gray will be…" He continued which made me nervous about what he's going to say.

"Meet Lucy Heartfilia at 10 am on Saturday in the park."

"What?!" All three of us said in shock.

"Why Gray? You know I could replace you!" Loke the first one who recovered from the shock said

"Awww I thought we're gonna make Gray pose something embarrassing and take a picture of it." Natsu said

"Pose what?! And why me, Loke could do it and you've already set a date with Lucy?!"

"Well duh! Loke and I have a score of 1 and 1 if make him replace me he'll get advantage. And yes I've already set a date with her earlier." Hibiki said to me like it was nothing.

"You can't make me!" I said to him.

"Yes I could. 1st you lost and 2nd I'll everyone that you're an Ice Princess when we were in 1st grade." He said to me well it is true but except for the 2nd part.

"Hey I wasn't an Ice Princess when we were in 1st grade and that didn't happen we met each other on 4th grade." I replied to him.

"What can I say I'm popular I can spread rumors like fire" he said while smirking at me.

"Fine!" I said in defeat

"But where will go anyway and you can't available on Saturday?" I asked him.

"I've got a date with my _**"real" **_girlfriend Jenny. Don't worry I'll tell her tomorrow about the sudden change of plans. Today is Thursday and you'll meet her on Saturday so you'll have a few days more to prepare."

"Okay guy's time to go" Loke interrupted. "Mom's calling me"

With that we said our good bye and went straight home.

I can't believe it! I just realized how stupid I am in making such decisions. No here I'm going on date with somebody I've recently met.

"Probably mom and the others are going to tease me when they found out." I said while entering the house without noticing mom and the other's where watching TV.

"Tease with what?" Mom said which surprised me and made me jump.

"Nothing!" I said quickly trying not to sound suspicious.

"Gray? You're hiding something from me" She said. Making an angry face. I don't want to make mom mad that will be so freaking scary.

"Okayyyy I'll tell you later~!" I said

I went to my room to change and went downstairs again for dinner. When we were all done eating Ultear helped Mom with the dishes while Lyon was getting orange juice from the fridge.

"So Gray you were saying earlier?" Mom said while washing the dishes that made Lyon and Ultear listen for a while.

"Promise me you won't tease me that means you to Lyon and Ultear" I said.

"Don't worry Gray we won't tease you!" Ultear said to me.

"I promise Gray" Mom said.

"Sure" Lyon simply said.

"Okay then." I took a deep breath "I've got a date with a girl this Saturday."

They were all silent until Lyon said something.

"Good job bro!" he said with a wide smile.

"Congrats Gray it's your 1st date." Ultear said while trying so hard not to laugh.

"Make sure you won't break her heart or else." She said with a serious tone.

"You've misunderstood let me explain." But before I can explain Mom was already writing something in the living room and Lyon was already in his room as so as Ultear.

I can't believe it. Everything didn't go my way what an unlucky day.

1st I earned a stalker. 2nd I got a date with somebody I don't really like and recently met. And 3rd my family misunderstood me.

"Gray!" Mom shouted.

"Don't forget to take a picture of her." She said

"Mom! Why would I do that!"

"WHY!? You don't like to do it?" she said with her scary mom voice.

"I'll do it!" I said scared of her.

I went to my room and took a short shower.

After that Lyon came to my room.

"So how's your day in Lamia Scale High" I said to him.

"It was fine, how about yours?" he said to me.

"It was…" I said thinking if I should lie or not.

"It was?" he questioned

"It was great! Really!" I answered

"Then what was the name of your date any way?" he asked I didn't thought he will ask that.

"Lucy" I said coolly

"Lucy? She has the same name of your friend you used to talk about or should I say 1st crush" he said while looking up the ceiling.

"Huh? Why can't I remember that! You're probably making that up." I said to him.

"No, I'm not. Even you where quiet and cold when you were younger that was the 1st time you opened to us because of that girl. Mom was really happy to know you finally opening up to us. I believe mom knows the story better than I do so if I were you I better ask her." With that he left the room leaving me dumbfounded.

A girl that changed my life? Why can't I remember that important person? How old was I when I met her? _Lucy…_

* * *

**A/N: ****So why do you think Lucy's face is familiar to Gray? **

**Please do forgive me if there are a lot of mistakes and also review~!**

**Byeeei~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys~! So our schools gonna start on June 6 which is on Thursday, so I might update every 2 weeks or so. So please do cooperate with me. That's is all ENJOY~! ^_^**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS HIRO MASHIMA DOES.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

~Lucy's P.O.V.

2nd day of classes! Tomorrow's going to be our date.

I haven't told Levy yet about this, she's going to kill me if she finds out. I'll just tell her later. I should get ready for school.

*Takes a bath, Gets dressed, Eats breakfast, Brushes teeth, DONE~!*

I said my good bye to the maids and went off to school.

When I got to school I saw Levy-Chan waiting for me at the gate.

"Lu-Chan~!" She said while walking towards me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She said while pouting.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I got a date tomorrow." I said that while looking down.

"WHAT?! YOU'VE GOT A DATE WITH SOMEONE THIS EARLY IN THE-"I knew it she'll do this

"Shhhh! Keep it down will you." I cut Levy off by covering her mouth with my hand.

"I thought you already knew that's why I said that" I continued.

"No, I was going to say that why didn't you tell me you already knew golden-haired boy's name."

"What? Where did you get that?" I said confused.

"Lisanna told me" She said.

"Okay look I got a date with Hibiki tomorrow." I said to her.

"Ohhhh~ Lucy's getting mature now!" She teased.

"Ugh, you know what let's just go to class. Its 7:38, we might get late." I said looking at my wristwatch.

"Okay let's go" Levy said while rolling her eyes.

~Classroom

When we entered our room, the class was louder than ever I saw Gray & Natsu fighting while Juvia watching Gray carefully, Loke and Hibiki flirting with others, confirmed Hibiki. Is. A. Flirt! As well as Loke. I guess this is Fairy Tail Academy class 1-A for the whole school year.

Classes passed by pretty quickly and it was finally lunch time, after all those studying I finally got a break!

"Lucy, Levy, over here!" Lisanna waved to us. Lisanna was sitting with Juvia and Cana at a table in the corner of the cafeteria.

"Hi!" I greeted them. Since I haven't talked to Cana and Juvia yet.

"Hey!" Cana greeted me back.

"So you three know each other already?" Levy asked.

"Me and Cana already know each other since we both came to Fairy Elementary School. We just invited Juvia over because she's alone" Lisanna said with a smile.

"So Juvia from what school are you from?" I asked her.

"Juvia is from Phantom Elementary…" She said shyly. Well I know that Juvia's shy because she doesn't know us yet and she's all alone and new.

"Don't be shy Juvia! From now on we're going to be friends." Cana announced while smiling widely with thumbs up.

"So don't be shy." Lisanna said to her.

"T-th-thank you, Juvia feels better now" Juvia said as she smiled a little.

Lunch time passed by and was back to class. When it was time for our last subject someone knocked on the door. Happy-sensei, yes it was cooking class, opened the door Gildarts-sensei entered and whispered something to Happy-sensei and after that Gildarts-sensei walked out.

"Ok class, after class please stay here for a moment and wait for you homeroom teacher to announce an important announcement~!" Happy-sensei announced.

I looked at our classmates faces and it seemed that everybody was curious what the important announcement is.

Time flew pretty quickly and it was time for the announcement.

It was already 15 minutes since class dismissal and everybody got up from their seats to go home. When suddenly the door swung open, Gildarts-sensei entered followed by 3 children. A girl with long dark blue hair, a boy with dark purple hair, and another girl with pink hair.

"Class these 3 students here will be your classmates. These 3 are accelerated; which means they're advanced. They're supposed to be 5th graders in Fairy Elementary school. They undergone some test and it resulted that they can be in 1st year high-school, so be kind to them because your 2 years older than them okay?" Gildarts announced.

Wow! They must be really smart for being a high-schooler already.

"Now please introduce your-self" Gildarts said as he looked at the 3.

The girl with the pink hair went 1st.

"Hi I'm Chelia Blendy!" She said smiling widely.

Next was the only thorn among the roses.

"My name is Romeo Conbolt" He said while his hands where in the back of his heads.

"I'm Wendy Marvell, pleased to meet you" she said as she smiled sweetly.

"Now your seats will be over there" Gildarts said as he pointed to the row in front of us. So that's Natsu was the only one sitting in front of Hibiki and the rest are vacant.

"Since we won't be expecting more transferee's, there's another announcement. By the last week of this month will be time for our Classroom election, so you'll have plenty of time to think. That's all class really dismissed." Gildarts-sensei said

Class election huh, I might run vice-president for a start.


End file.
